Countries React: The Stereotype Song
by Obsessive PruCan Fan
Summary: When Prussia runs into a World Conference halfway-through with a CD, you know it's not going to be good news. Especially with a CD. CDs and Prussia were never a good thing to mix. EVER. See the countries react to the Stereotypes Song, courtesy of Prussia! Complete Crack. Some slight GerIta, PruCan, Spamano and UsUk or Fruk or Frus (However you wish to see it) at the end.


**Countries React: The Stereotypes Song**

**Summary: The APH countries reactions to The Stereotypes Song! And what happens when they sing it? Featuring Japan, England, America, Seychelles, The Italy Brothers, Scotland, Poland and more!**

**You should definitely listen to the song whilst reading this XD**

**The whole lyrics aren't used ;P**

XXX

When Prussia runs into the World Conference (which he has been banned from multiple times) with a CD halfway through, you know it's not good news. Prussia was _never_ the bringer of good news. Especially with a CD. CDs and Prussia were never a good thing to mix. EVER.

"Guys, you _have_ to listen to zhis!" He pulled out a CD player from nowhere, jamming the CD in and smashing down the play button.

_**You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous**_

_**So I wrote a song about it**_

_**And it goes a little somethin' like this**_

The assembled nations looked at each other (although, of course, nobody looked at the Canadian, who was being used as a chair by Prussia. Whether it was on purpose or not was unknown.)

_**I think I love you more, than the Japanese love tentacle porn**_

Everyone stared at Japan, who was flustered and hiding his face. So maybe he did, but that was normal for him!

_**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!**_

Naturally, America, India and South Korea started dancing, grinning. South Korea was slowly making his way over to China, to grope his 'breasts'.

_**Let's come together and live in this world**_

_**Like a unibrow on an Indian girl**_

_**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!**_

Seychelles looked up in horror, admitting that she waxed her eyebrows, uncharacteristically glumly.

_**I love those fat Americans**_

_**Y'know they so obnoxious**_

_**They always eatin' burgers**_

_**They always holdin' shotguns**_

America was still grinning.

"Dudes! Im not fat! And what does obnoxious mean!? And I don't _always _eat burgers!"

"Obnoxious practically means YOU, fatass!" Came a snarky reply from the Brit.

_**And I love Mexicans**_

_**The way they mow my lawn**_

_**They all got a hundred kids**_

_**'Cause they don't know how to put a condom on**_

Everyone looked Mexico, who was looking away, red.

"I know how to do that!"

_**You ever buy a pint for an Irish guy**_

_**And they're out of control like a Chinese driver**_

"That's so racist aru! My driving is safest in world! Look at _Italy_'s driving! That's just mean! And stop groping me, South Korea, aru!"

_**I'm just joking, and if you didn't know, then**_

_**You're a little slow and you're probably from Po~land!**_

"Like, what does that mean, Liet? Slow? I'm such a fast runner! I'm, like, totes amazing at not being, like, slow!" Came the blond, with a flick of his hair. Everyone stared at him, with Japan having one of those comical Japanese drops of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"You don't need to know, Poland.." Lithuania sighed.

_**I think I love you more than the, Japanese love tentacle porn**_

_**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!**_

_**Let's come together and live in this world**_

_**Like a unibrow on an Indian girl**_

_**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!**_

_**Check it out now!**_

_**Oh yeah! Lemme hear you yell**_

_**If you love the outback, redneck Australians**_

_**And the crooked-ass teeth of an English dude!**_

England growled, pouting and yelling that his teeth were 'Perfectly acceptable, thanks! Fuck you!' even showing America his slightly dodgy teeth to prove it.

_**And those creepy Italians who**_

_**Think they're smooth**_

_**Mamma Mia!**_

Italy's face fell, eyes opening in full puppy eye mode, crying on Germany.

Romano dropped his tomato in disgust.

"WHAT-A THE FUCK!?" He yelled. "In NO WAY-A am I creepy! What bastardo wrote-a this shit!?" He yelled, making many wince, although the others, who were used to it, just rolled their eyes. His eyes were filled with tears as Spain hugged him from behind, not letting him go, much to the Italian's distaste.

_**And how could anyone hate the French?**_

_**Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits!**_

France shrugged, not denying the fact, but not exactly accepting it either before returning to try and molest England.

_**Uh-Oh!**_

_**You're all on my checklist**_

_**Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast!**_

A dark aura surrounded Russia, who smiled with his eyes wide open.

"We will kill the person who made this song, da? They will have no choice but become one with mother Russia~!" Everyone backed away from him.

_**They're stereotypes, and if you believe them**_

_**Your brain is small, like a Korean penis**_

Korea burst into tears, stopping his groping of China's 'breasts' and launching himself into his lap, where the Chinese man pet his head, sighing.

_**I think I love you more than the, Japanese love tentacle porn**_

_**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!**_

_**Let's come together and live in this world**_

_**Like a unibrow on an Indian girl**_

_**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!**_

_**All together now!**_

_**I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep**_

_**I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep**_

_**I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep**_

_**I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep**_

_**They hump sheeeep**_

_**They hump sheeeep**_

_**They hump sheeeep**_

Scotland tried to ignore all the stares directed at him, face as red as his hair.

"We do NOT hump sheep!"

_**I think I love you more than the, Japanese love tentacle porn**_

_**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!**_

_**Let's come together and live in this world**_

_**Like a unibrow on an Indian girl**_

_**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!**_

_**Yeah~**_

_**Haha~ I'm just playing! You know I love you guys!**_

_**But seriously. Don't hump any sheep.**_

Everyone stared at the CD player, then at Prussia.

"Who. Sang. This." All that had been mentioned said at once. Prussia jumped off of the 'empty' chair, allowing Canada to breathe again. He put up his hands in an innocent pose.

"I got it from YouTube! I swear it vasn't me! It's not awesome enough to be! If I wrote it, it'd have at least a paragraph about my awesomeness!" He was still receiving glares. "I'll tell you if you sing it with me."

The males woke up the next day with hoarse throats and horrible headaches.

The majority of them were also naked, lying together. Somehow, France, England and America were hugging each other. Spain was being hugged by Romano (a first, apparently), Germany and Italy were nowhere to be seen and Prussia and Canada woke up somehow covered in maple syrup.

The best bit?

There were no regrets.

**Only around 1k words, but a fun one-shot no less!**

**!I THINK I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THE JAPANESE LOVE TENTACLE PORN!**

**My favourite line has to be:**

**THEN YOU'RE A LITTLE SLOW AND PROBABLY FROM PO~LAND**

**Hetalia © Himaruya**

**The Stereotypes Song is by Your Favorite Martian**


End file.
